


Amazing

by Stareena



Series: VIP Pass [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean's a little shit, Dru wants the Sex, F/M, Gabriel is not evil, He was over come by his Alpha, Heat Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rapey like elements, Scones, She was just in pain, True Mates, light blood, trigger warning, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: This is for the square for the SPN ABO Bingo: ClaimingSam helps Drusilla to understand and relax and Gabriel comes home.





	Amazing

Lying in Sam’s arms and kissing him occasionally was as far as things got with him. Cuddled with him, watching movies was a wonderful way to spend the day.  Feeling relaxed and comfortable for the first time since arriving to the bunker, Drusilla looked over in the middle of watching season one of Black Sails (“But it’s Game of Thrones on the water Sam, meshing literature and historical characters! You need to watch it!”) and smiled at Sam.

“Yes?” Sam looked over at her.

“Nothing.” She returned to watching Captain Flint and his obsession of the Spanish treasure.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Sam nibbled on Drusilla’s neck earning him several giggles and more kisses. Running her hand into his hair, she pulled him down on top oh her. Moving her leg to wrap around his, she pulled him tightly to her body. Wrapping his arms around her he rolled over to sit her on top of him, “I want you so much Drusilla.”

Pulling her shirt over her head, Drusilla bent her head back down to kiss Sam, “I want you too Sam.” She whispered before kissing him. Feeling him move his hands behind her back, he deftly unfastened her bra while she rucked up his shirt. Sitting back again, she pulled off his shirt, before shrugging out of her bra. Sitting, mesmerized, Sam cupped her right breast in his hand gently, palming if, as if testing the weight before dipping and running his teeth over her nipple. Moaning softly, Drusilla sat back to give him as much room as he wanted, alternating between breasts. She had never had any complaints about her chest size (except for her back) at 40DD, they were a handful but for Sam’s hands, they were perfect.

Moving quickly, Sam worked at Drusilla’s jeans, unfastening them quickly. Rolling off Sam she wiggled out of her jeans and panties. Sam was on her instantly.

“God you are gorgeous.” He whispered, sitting back taking in her body, running his hands along her body softly. Dipping his whole body down, he positioned himself between her legs, running his tongue through her folds several times before opening her up and diving in.

“Oh! Sam! Yes….” Drusilla’s body shimmied as Sam worked her over with his talented mouth, “I want you to fuck me, Sam, please!” Sam looked up as Drusilla looked down at him, “I want your monster cock.”

Shaking his head, he moved his arms up over Drusilla’s legs, pinning them down as he held her open, “Can’t Sweetheart, with Emily in Heat, I’m more likely to knot you and I don’t want to hurt you.” He flicked her clit with his fingers causing her body to jolt.

“I want it, I want your knot, please, just fuck me.”

“I’ll make you feel good Sweetheart, trust me.” He looked up at her, before lowering his lips to suck on her sensitive clit. Crying out, Drusilla was feeling so close to the edge but it was when Sam inserted two of his fingers and started a “come here” motion with them that Drusilla’s back bowed instantly and she tipped over the edge, screaming Sam’s name.

“Dad-Damnit, I could hear that all the way… out… side.”

Panting from the intense orgasm, Drusilla opened her eyes and found herself staring at Gabriel, standing shell shocked in the doorway. The scent of Petrichor heavy in the air.

“Was it raining outside?” Drusilla panted.

Sam rolled over and looked back, “Heya Gabe, this is Drusilla. Dru, Gabriel, Archangel.” Sam sat up and sucked on one of his fingers.

“Why does it smell like lilac in here?” Gabriel stepped in the room sniffing actively, closing the door behind him.

“Lilac?”

“Is that you?” Gabriel asked walking over to Drusilla.

“No, she hasn’t presented.” Sam interjected, a little possessive. Gabriel stopped at the foot of the bed.

“Null?” Gabriel looked at Sam but still kept scenting.

“They fell out of a closet from a different dimension where they don’t have secondary genders. Her friend just presented Omega. The others are with her, her name is Emily.”

“I just thought Dean was in Heat early.” Gabriel looked around briefly, “You sure it isn’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. No scent, no designation,” She shrugged, “Sorry.”

“Mind if I scent you?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t care.”

“It’s an intimate act.” Sam looked over at Drusilla with worried eyes.

“Equivalent?” She asked.

“Kissing?” Gabriel offered to Sam.

“Yeah. Chaste kissing.” Sam waved his head thinking.

“Okay,” she looked back at Gabriel, “Proceed.”

Gabriel approached the bed and sat next to her, Drusilla finding that her nudity was not problematic for her at the moment, Gabriel leaned in to her neck, his warmth radiating into her bare flesh. Instinctively she wrapped a hand to the back of his neck and leaned forward scenting him. Petrichor, Cedarwood and Ozone. It made her wet and hot. Gasping she clenched her legs and the hand around his neck.

“Alpha.” She whispered.

“It is you…” He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

Drusilla looked over at Sam, “It’s hot in here.”

“You’re… flushed.” Sam placed a hand to her forehead as Gabriel sat back, eyes wide, “You’re burning… Dru… Sweetheart…”

“I’m… what…” Drusilla leaned her head back, a cramp shot through her abdomen as she felt a wetness between her legs, almost like he had peed but more viscous.

“She’s in Heat.” Gabriel’s eyes went red instantly, “Mine.” He growled.

“Alpha.”

“Oh shit.” Sam bounced back, “Gabriel….” He spoke cautiously, “I need you to do me a favor okay, I need you to take your mate to your room.” Sam held his hands up in a non-threatening manner. Spinning from where he was sitting, Gabriel growled at the partially naked Alpha in the same room as his naked Omega. “I’m going to open the door and leave but you need to take your Omega to your room, so you can claim her and let her build you a nest.”

“Nest. Claim.” Gabriel caught on to the words that were important to him, “MINE!”

“Yes Alpha, yours.” Sam lowered his eyes, and kept his throat bared as he backed to the door and opened it, backing into the hallway and in the direction of Gabriel’s room. Opening the door, Sam made his way towards Emily’s room and closed himself in. Emily was being pounded by Benny at the moment.

“Sam,” Chuck nodded, looking up from his book, “What’s the matter?”

“Gabriel is back, and has found his mate. It’s Drusilla. She’s presenting Omega.” Sam stood with his back to the door.”

“Oh, shit.” Chuck looked at the space beyond the door, “Are they… is he…?”

“Practically feral.”

“That poor girl.” Chuck’s face fell.

“There is nothing we can do for her Dad.” Lucifer patted his father’s arm, “If Gabriel is acting that way, the first knot or two, until he bites her is going to be bad. Let’s just hope he’s rational enough to make it good for her.”

“Gabriel is a good Angel. He’ll be okay.” Chuck nodded before sitting down. “It’ll be okay.” He crossed his arms and looked over at his son, “Right?”

“Remember Cas and Dean’s mating?” Lucifer offered.

Chuck dropped his head.

“Good going Luce.” Sam scolded.

“I’m just a realist.” He shrugged, “Not gonna sugar coat it.”

“I appreciate your bluntness, son.” Chuck took a deep breath and looked up into his blue eyes, patting his shoulder.

Smiling at his father, Lucifer’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he caught his father’s wrist and turned his nose towards it, “Why can’t I scent you father?”

“No reason.” Chuck pulled his hand away.

“Chuck?” Sam looked at the deity.

Glancing at the two on the bed for a moment the three of them exited the room with the tilt of Chuck’s head. Once out into the hallway, the two taller men looked at the shorter one expectantly.

“I… I turned off my scent once I recognized who Emily was.” Chuck wrung his hands, more of a throwback to the prophet and less the confident God that he is.

“And… who is she?” Sam crossed his arms.

“My True Mate.” He looked up nervously, “I didn’t even know I had one, imagine my surprise when I scented her when I she walked in. I had to shut of my scent and block all senses off or lose my mind.”

“Wait… you’re telling me, you… You, have a True Mate? You didn’t know?” Sam raised a hand, trying to work through the idea that there was information that God didn’t know.

“I have a Step Mom?” Lucifer cracked a smile, “Wait, that I’ve fucked?” He rubbed his face, “This is far too Oedipus for me.”

“You’re telling me.” Chuck bounced in his place, “I can never tell her.”

“What do you mean?” Sam said over Lucifer’s “The Hell not?”

“Either she’ll become power hungry and try to abuse my power or I will, trying to  impress her.”

“You consider that maybe there is a third option that you both work it out somehow?” Sam asked.

“That’s why you haven’t helped her through her Heat.” Lucifer realized, “But why watch the rest of us?”

Sam whipped his head around at the revelation.

“I...” Chuck’s face reddened, “I.. want to make sure… she’s okay.” He shrugged.

“Chuck…” Sam sighed.

“What?”

“It’s obvious you care for her, you need to tell her, once she gets passed her Heat. Talk.” Sam suggested.

“I…”

A wail pierced the calm of the bunker followed by a loud sob.

“That was from…” Chuck turned his head.

“Gabriel’s room.” Lucifer finished before starting to run.

A scream tore through the bunker as Castiel and Dean emerged from their room, pulling on sleep pants, both a little more than disheveled.

“We got a banshee in here?” Sam donned the Colt while Castiel held his Angel blade.

“Gabriel and Drusilla are mating.” Sam informed them as he ran by heading towards the room in question.

“Oh shit.” Dean and Castiel followed afterwards.

At the door the men looked at each other, hearing sobbing and shrieks behind the door. Lucifer turned the handle and broke the lock pushing the door open and striding in. Gabriel was on his knees pounding into Drusilla while she sobbed through it, shrieking and jolting occasionally.  Tears streaming down her face.

“Dean.” Sam stood near the doorway not moving. Being the only other Omega not currently at the end of a knot, he had the advantage of being able to get near Gabriel without the possibility of having his throat ripped out.

Moving slowly, Dean moved near the bed, making noise as he did, talking about what a good Alpha Gabriel was to Drusilla. When Gabriel noticed Dean, everyone held their collective breath. Dean raised his chin, baring his throat to the Alpha.

“I look after your Omega.” Dean said, not meeting his eyes.

“MINE.”

“Yours.” Dean repeated. “Make sure she’s healthy for your. Healthy for pups.”

Gabriel groaned and pushed really hard into Drusilla causing her to screech.

“Doesn’t sound good does it Alpha?”

“Bad?”

“Sounds like pain.”

There was a pause. Gabriel started scenting the air before bending down and scenting Drusilla’s back.

“Alpha hurt Omega?”

Dean put a hand on Drusilla’s neck and spoke before she could, “I want to check Alpha. May I?”

“No Alpha.”

Dean looked at the door, “Out guys.”

“Dean…” Castiel was tense, his hand squeezing the blade.

“Nothing I can’t handle, Cas.” Dean smiled, “Go.”

He waited for the guys to leave, Lucifer closing the door behind them before looking at the twosome, “Have you knotted her, Alpha?”

Gabriel stood on his knees, his eyes flaming red, his hips jerked involuntarily but his head shook no.

“Can you please pull out of her so that I can inspect her? Find out why she is hurting, Alpha?”

For a long tense minute, Gabriel stood on his knees, still buried inside of Drusilla, thinking. Dean, kept a hand on Drusilla, trying to let her know he was going to help her through whatever this was that was causing her pain. Slowly, Gabriel began sitting back.

“Alpha?”

“Omega?!” Gabriel started to move forward again before Dean interjected.

“You both are fine! I’m just going to look at Drusilla!” Both parties froze before starting to relax, “Drusilla, please roll onto your back.” The woman complied, revealing a bloodied bottom lip in the process.

“Omega!” Gabriel lay down next to her and began kissing her lips, licking away the blood. Dean sighed but let him, he didn’t need her face anyway. Bending between her legs, he started taking a look to see what was wrong.

“Alpha, may I inspect your Omega? Fingers only?” A low growl was heard as Dean looked up, “I cannot see anything wrong here, I want to make sure there is nothing impeding your… size.”

“Yes.” Gabriel muttered before returning to Drusilla’s lips.

Using his first two fingers, Dean went in slowly, to start feeling around trying to determine the situation. Quickly it was obvious. He felt around a little more to confirm his findings and felt bad for the girl. Pulling back he wiped his hand on the bedspread and sat back. Then after a moment, got up off the bed and took a further step back, to be safe.

“Alpha, your… girl is not yet an Omega.”

The growl was back.

“She… is in the process of becoming Omega. She is presenting. Her body is not ready for you. She needs… time before she is ready to be mated. If you continue you will hurt her and possibly…render her… unable to bare pups.”

Gabriel growled louder and wrapped himself around Drusilla.

“Cas!”

The door flung open and Castiel was at his side brandishing his sword. Lucifer, Sam and Chuck were there as well.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked looking around.

“Drusilla is not an Omega yet. Her body is not ready. He is hurting her. And he will kill her ability to rear pups if he doesn’t stop.” Dean said, keeping his eyes on the couple in the bed, “Gabriel,” The Alpha coiled around tighter around the Omega to be, “Please, give her another day or two before mating her, please.”

“MINE!” He hissed.

“She is yours.” Dean replied softly, “But not yet. I will take care of her until she is ready for you.”

Gabriel looked at the other Alphas in the room, reaching down, he grabbed his thick cock. Sam taking a half step forward.

“Take.” Gabriel closed his eyes.

Moving quickly, Dean lunged forward and grabbed Drusilla.

“Alpha! Alpha no!” Carrying her bridal style, Dean endured being kicked as he walked out of the room and carried her to a bare room and sat her down on the bed, the whole way with her screaming. Turning around he found his brother had followed him in.

“I need a ball gag, Sammy. Now!” Running out, the tall Alpha scrambled to the closet that held various toys. Grabbing one that was small enough for Chuck, he ran back and tossed it to his brother. In moments he had it strapped around the girls head. Pausing he looked at his brother, eyes glazed, growing bulge in his pants.

“Go Sammy. I got this.”

“What?” Sam shook his head.

“Get out, you’re being affected by her Heat.” Dean stood up, walking towards the door.

“What are you going to do?” Sam started backing up.

“Take care of her.” Dean closed the door on his brother.

Grimacing at the door, Sam turned around and looked at the other men before he started walking back towards Gabriel’s room.

“Now what?” Chuck asked.

“Going to help him pull himself together to ready himself for mating.” Sam said wearily.

 

Two days of Gabriel moping did nothing to raise the spirits of the bunker. Even taking a turn to help Emily with her Heat didn’t help him any. On the third day Emily woke up, Heat broken and practically skipped into the kitchen. Dean handed her a pill to take, which she did, without question. Sitting down to tuck in he explained that since she just presented and was not on birth control, it was the after Heat pill and that she would be crampy and a little moody for a day or two. But that it was for the best until she was ready to have pups, she needed to be put on some sort of birth control. Nodding she agreed as she sipped her coffee, she got lost in discussion about different types, Dean saying once Drusilla’s Heat was over he’d take the both of them to the nearby clinic for their check up and get a refill for his own, when Gabriel walked in. Making up his cup of coffee, Gabriel sat at the table for a moment, listening to the conversation.

“I’d love to have pups with Drusilla as soon as she’d let me.” He said softly.

“Shouldn’t you know, get to know her first?” Emily asked.

“Of course but… we’re True Mates. Fate has brought us together for a reason…” Gabriel turned his head and stared at Dean who merely looked back at the Alpha, a playful grin on his face as he sipped his own coffee.

“Dean…”

“Gabriel.” The Omega set down his coffee and picked up the platter in front of him, “Scone?”

“You’re with Drusilla…”

“I thought this was Emily…” He pointed to the Omega in front of him.

“That is.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, good.” He set the platter down.

“You said you’d take care of Drusilla until she was ready to be with me.”

“Well then, if I’m here…”

In a flash of flailing limbs, Gabriel was up and out the door, all while Dean very languidly kept drinking his coffee. Emily laughed hysterically. Turning to address her, Dean lifted the plater once more, “Scone?”

Walking in and passed Gabriel was Sam, “What was that all about?” He laughed throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

“Drusilla is in Heat and ready for him.” Dean responded.

“Scone?” Emily offered the platter from Dean to Sam which made the two Omegas crack up.

“I’m good thanks.” Sam stepped up to fill a mug of coffee.

 

Gabriel ran into Drusilla’s room and was met by a wall of Lilac. Shaking his head he walked in and found Drusilla on the bed, writhing and moaning, trying to satisfy herself with her hands. Knees bent, feet flat on the bed she pushed up into her hands but mewled as it clearly wasn’t enough.

“Omega.” Gabriel said softly, trying to remain calm.

“Alpha!” She moaned, “Need you. Please.”

“I’m here.”

Closing the door behind him, Gabriel began stripping down quickly and moved forward. Holding onto his forebrain and not allowing his Alpha to take over, Gabriel leaned down and kissed up her stomach to her lips, tasting her sweat, tasting her skin, becoming addicted instantly. Moaning into the kiss, he ran his hands into her hair an pulled gently, pleased with the little noises she was making. Feeling himself harden, he wanted to tease her, he wanted to map out all the places that would make her wet, make her melt but she was burning up and she needed relief.

“Turn and present.”

Her eyes blinked up at him for a moment before his words caught up to her. Rolling over on her belly, she moved her legs around gracefully placing one on either side of his body, Leaning forward on her arms, bowing her back, looking over her shoulder at him. Gabriel groaned.

Rubbing the head of his cock in her slick, Gabriel inched himself into her heat and relished the feel of her tightness. Biting his lip, he moved slowly until he was fully seated. Waiting until she became impatient, he then pulled out just as slowly. Oh how he enjoyed her. Moving back in slowly and out slowly, he closed his eyes and cataloged each different sensation and sound.

“GABRIEL!”

Snapping his eyes open, he looked ahead at Omega Gold eyes looking back at him.

“FUCK ME NOW!”

Giving her one snap of his hips, Gabriel managed to silence her quickly. Smirking, he started up a brutal pace, leaning forward and wrapping himself around her. She didn’t seem to mind though. Her moans and cries were of pleasure and her body was milking him thoroughly.

He kissed her back, her neck, her shoulder, before he began licking her shoulder.

“Yes! Yes, do it, I need it, please. Make me yours. I need it. Belong to you. Only you. Want to be fat with your pups.”

Gabriel felt himself stutter when she mentioned pups, his knot starting to inflate.

“Fuck Sugar you’re going to make this real quick if you keep talking like that.”

“I want your knot, I want your bite, I want your pups. Please Alpha, make me yours. Want the world to know I belong to you.”

Gabriel closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of other things to prevent this first knot from popping. He knew they would have more time together but there was something so special about the first knot.

“…be round and fat with pups. Your pups, a litter of pups.” She kept mumbling, “Keep me pregnant, always.”

“Fuck!” Gabriel pushed in hard just as his knot finished popping and he started coming hard.

“ALPHA!” Drusilla clenched down on him even as he tried rolling his hips forward.

“Omega, baby! UNF!” Gabriel moved up and bit down hard on the junction at the base of Drusilla’s neck. Her whole body tensed as a soft squeak was emitted from her mouth and Gabriel felt her come a second time. Releasing the bite, he instantly began cleaning it as he rolled them to the side.

Panting, Drusilla completely went lax in his arms.

“You okay babe?” Gabriel asked over her shoulder.

“Tired, but yes.”

“Next time around you bite me, okay?” Gabriel instructed.

Nodding her head as her eyes closed, Drusilla smiled, “I can feel you in my head.”

“I’ll always be there, Sugar.”

“Good.”

“Sleep now, we’ll talk later.” He kissed her cheek leaving a blood lip print behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/stareena/playlist/3uuuZxnIOO6OHbjh0VQ6Bo


End file.
